i lost my mind
by ritazzzzaaaa
Summary: ilost my mind speculation
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer: i don't own icarly, if i did, ilost my mind premiere would be 2 months ago .. **

SAM'S POV

Why did I did that it was all that I could think, we were perfectly fine before I putted my lips all over his mouth, by now, he must be washing is mouth with some of his mother's special products. He probably already told Carly, and he already told her how disgusted he is. How could I, the blond headed demon he hates, could like him, or worst, how could I possibly think that he will ever like me. I'm so pathetic.

knoc, knoc

What now?

"yes? "

The door opened and I saw Carly.

"What do you want?"

"Well, it's good to see that you're happy to see me…!"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Yeah, you can tell that. What are you doing here Sam?"

"Finger painting, what do you think?"

"It's awesome… But, that wasn't what I was talking about. Why are you at a mental hospital?"

"I'm crazy, I thought you knew that, I saw you in the window at the lock in, Carly."

"Sam! You're not crazy for liking Freddie!"

"I don't like Freddie…"

"Sam, stop d-" I cut her off.

"You didn't let me finish, " I took a deep breath " I l-lo-, …. I love him…"

"You…" Carly started shaking and then she jumped from the bed and started screaming "SAM LOVES FREDDIE, SAM LOVES FREDDIE, SA…" I covered her mouth before she could say that again.

When she stopped screaming I let her go.

"Sam this is awesome, why do you think you're crazy?"

I didn't answer.

"OK, I'm leaving."

"Why?"

She just didn't answer, and closed the door behind her.

Well, I'm getting so odious that people don't even want to be with me anymore…

The door knocked again, I thought it was Carly, but I was wrong. It was Freddie.

"Can I come in?" He said smiling a little.

"No…" He made a disappointed face, and came in anyway.

"Can we talk about the kiss?" He seemed a little nervous.

"No, it was nothing…." I lied.

"Sam, I heard what Carly said." And I froze.

He came closer.

"Do you really lo-love, me?"

In that moment, my heart was beating so loud, that I was afraid he could listen, should I tell him, the true? I mean, he obviously didn't like me, so why should I.

"Sam…"

"Get out."

"No!"

"I hate you"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

I took another deep breath " I like you…"

"So you hate me, and you like me?"

"Now you see why I need to be in here?"

I went to my bed again and sit hoping he was leaving. But he wasn't.

"You aren't crazy Sam, that's stupid, but don't you wanna, like, I dunno, I mean like, ahh… go on a date with me?..." so I can crash your heart.

"Why? This is stupid, you don't like me, you just think you do cause you feel sorry for me, you love and you always did love Carly, I'm a nightmare to you, why in this world would you like me?"

"cause you are you, you're different, you're amazing, you're beautiful, I just realized that I like you after you kiss me cause I never thought that you could ever, ever, EVER love me!"

"You're crazy, I'm crazy, this isn't supposed to be happening we should be enemies, or frennemies or whatever! Don't do this, we both know this isn't right you're not in love with me, and the one who's gonna get hurt with all this is me. We're both losing our mi-"

And then without any warning he kisses me, he freaking kisses me, he grabs my waist and I put my hands around his neck, this was so weird, 5 years ago if someone told me this I would beat the crap out of them and called them losers. How could he like me? He was such a good kisser. We stood there for like 2 minutes, but then I heard a noise it was like someone singing, I pulled away and looked to the door, it wasn't closed, but I could swear Freddie closed it. I walked to the door, opened and I saw Carly, dancing and singing, all happy.

"Carly…?" I asked. I felt Freddie coming and he putted his hand on my shoulder. OH MY GOD.

"Hey there…. What happen in there?"

"Like you don't know." I said.

"So… are you guys going on a date?"

Freddie looked at me, and so did Carly.

"I, I think so."

"Yes!" Freddie said. And Carly did a little dance again.

We went to the reception, and we saw Gibby with a weird man.

"Who's he?"

"He's Caleb, he says he's from the future, Gibby get all excited cause he says I'm gonna be the vice-president of the USA."

"Really?" I said laughing. We went to Gibby.

"GOD!" said Caleb "you, you are Samantha Be-"

"Excuse me?" a security "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave, except for Samantha, she'll have to stay till someone picks her up." WHAT?

"Where's your mom?" Carly asked.

"I don't know! When she checked me in, she said she was traveling, dunno where!"

"Oh no!" Freddie said.

"Now you people, OUT!" the guy screamed, I just wanted to beat him up. But I stayed strong, I'll get a plan.

"We'll come back Sam!" Freddie screamed. Awwwww, he was concerned with me. This was so awkward, but, a good awkward.

**please review if you liked it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**this isn't exatly as the promo, but i wrote before i saw it.**

**disclamer: i don't own icarly! done. **

SAM'S POV

Freddie and Carly were kicked out of here for about 2 hours, and i was just there, sitting, being useless, without any plan to escape. It's Thursday, and my date with Freddie is tomorrow night, I know he will wait, but I'm so anxious and confused.

It's almost midnight, so I better go to sleep.

10:45 AM

What the heck? It isn't even noon and I'm already awake. That boy isn't making good to me. I got up, pick a t-shirt, and some jeans. I went over to the reception, to talk to the lady, but then I see Freddie, I didn't know what to say, this was so weird… and then Carly shows up.

"Hey Sam!"

"Sup..."

"we brought you someone…" says Carly.

"In here, Mrs. Puckett" says Freddie, wait, what?

And then I see Spencer entering in the room, with my mom's clothes and a blonde wig.

"Hey, Sam..!"

"Hey mom…" I said awkwardly.

He goes to desk and says to the lady.

"Hey, I'm Ham Puckett, " I kick him, and he gets it " Pam!, I mean, I'm Pam Puckett! Pam Puckett, a woman, Sam's mom…" I rolled my eyes " I want to take my daughter ho- " and then Spencer kind of disappears, a man, pushed his wig off, ho great! The weird man ran's with the wig.

"Well, " the lady starts " I guess you're not Mrs., Puckett, so I have to ask you all to leave…"

Spencer goes away, but Carly and Freddie, hide behind a the wall, and came to me.

"Can't you jump thru the window?" asks Carly.

"No, I don't think I wanna go."

Freddie and Carly look really confused.

"I, I think that this isn't right. I mean, I like you but, I mean, you're mom, me, I just don't think this is right" saying this was really hard, my heart was dead.

"But, Sam.."

I didn't listen, I turn my back to them and I went to the living room, they were probably following me, but whatever.

"Sam, stop doing th-"

"Hey" another weird man said " you two aren't from here!" and then he started screaming " INTRUDERS! INTRUDEEEEEERRRSSS!"

The securities came to us, running. And then, Carly and Freddie started running too. In less than 3 minutes the living room turned into a mess. There were chairs and tables flying!

Then a security catched Carly, Freddie said:

"C'mon Sam, don't do this…" he looked really sad.

A part of me that I thought that didn't even exist showed, I was feeling sorry for him, I loved him.

"…" he took his hand out of the security arm and came to me I just had time to say "I …" and he kissed me, again, I felt a huge rush, I was grabbing his shoulders and he had his hands on my waist. Everybody was looking to us, I had my eyes closed, but I could feel it. And besides I heard a back grounding 'awwwwwww'.

After a few seconds away we pulled away. He went to Carly and they went to the door, but before I told me "please…" with does puppy eyes I love.

I went running to my room, picked my phone and texted him, I had to.

_OK, I'll give us a chance :)_

After a few seconds by phone bipped.

_Thank you :-*_

11:15 PM

I heard noises from the window, like someone was throwing rocks. I opened the door and I saw Freddie and Carly.

"C'mon Sam, I know you can jump!" Carly teased.

I jump thru the window with my clothes on my bag. We all went to Carly's.

Before Freddie went to his house we kissed, Carly was right, we were cute.

**review! :D**


End file.
